Etheramines prepared from acrylonitrile are known as alkyloxypropylamines, which are used in a variety of applications such as corrosion inhibition, additives for metalworking, mining reagents, epoxy curatives, emulsifiers, fuel or lubricant additives, surfactant manufacture, acid scavengers and asphalt additives.